


Surprising Changes

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: Library of Ideas [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander had a new change to face that changes everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Changes

Xander felt...something pass through hi while he was desperately trying to save Buffy but he ignored it, deeming it unimportant when trying to save Buffy. And he continued to ignore it till July when he finally had to admit something was wrong. As not even he was that clumsy or strong. Not to mention he had started to have incredible odd dreams that...hinted at the impossible. So Xander went to the one person that he knew of that had all the knowledge. Giles. Giles with all the books and knowledge and....everything. Xander had to convince himself to actually knock on the door though as he was unsure how to go about this. And even after he managed to knock on the door and Giles answered it then let him in, Xander still could not talk. So he just stood there while Giles awkwardly made tea.

It wasn't until Giles had finished making the tea and they were awkwardly sitting down drinking it that Xander was finally able to Speak. To explain what had happened and then to ask if Giles could...figure out what was going on. Of how he was suddenly all Slayer...ish.

Giles sat staring at him for a while before he was able to shake out of it. "Xander how did you not realize you were stronger."

"Things kept breaking around me but I just thought I was being really clumsy or I was having another growth spurt."

"Xander, that is....Never mind you came to me now. That's all that matters...I've never heard of a male Slayer...then again I've never heard of anyone breaking a prophecy from the Codex so...Your one of a kind, Xander.'

"Are you going to have to tell the Council?"

"I should, this is unprecedented after all....but I am not sure what they would do to you....No, its best we don't inform them at this time." Giles would not risk the life of the boy who was quickly growing into his son. And Giles was well aware that if the Council found out about Xander, their reaction would either be to want to experiment on him or...want to eliminate the new thing that Xander had suddenly become and Giles wouldn't, could not allow either to come to pass. Giles had sworn to obey the Council when it acme to his charge, Buffy Summers the female Slayer. Not Xander Harris, the male Slayer. Giles would protect Xander.

"G-man....I...What are we gonna do?"

"Do not call me by that and...We'll figure it out....For now, you should remain here for the next few days if you can and i'll help you control your new strength...There are several training methods used on new slayers...To help them get used to their new strength....It will help you as well.. If you can stay."

"Yes...My parents won't notice if I'm gone...forever...I can stay."

Giles nodded, disturbed by that by more focused on working out how to help Xander while trying to figure out if this was permanent or just temporary. A male Slayer. Alexander Harris the Vampire Slayer. 

What would the world do with that if it was permanent.


End file.
